Lost, then found
by rkoobsessed
Summary: After Emmett and Bella become close, will their friendship survive their other halfs leaving them? Will they find new ones? Each other? R&R : Some chapters may be short, but will be longer next chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**R&R firstt chapter !**

**BPOV:**

**So, my wedding was in 6 days, no big deal. Trying not to stress myself anymore, I decide to take a warm bath before Alice comes and picks me up for, **_**shocking,**_** wedding decorations. **

**After changing into jeans and a royal blue sweater, right on time, a knock came from downstairs. Instead of rushing and probably falling, I decide to just be easy on myself.**

**"Come in!" Believing that Alice was here, I decided to change into my "Eat your heart out shirt." **

**Turning around with only a black bra, I fall still seeing Emmett standing in my doorway, smiling sheepishly and wagging his eyebrows at me.**

**"Oh my god, Emmett! What the hell are you doing here?" **

**"Well, I'm here becau-" He started to say..**

**Trying to yell at him and grab my sheet to wrap around me seemed like a good idea until, I tripped over my bed-post and was staring at my floor getting closer and closer, but Emmett's stone cold arms inprison me within a second. **

**"Anyway, I'm here because Alice sent me a text that said, and I quote, 'Get Bella and bring her to the house, don't ask questions.' So, I'm just following orders." He finished as I ran into the bathroom to put my favorite purple shirt on.**

**"Oh, okay, well I'm ready so we can g- " I stop mid-sentence as I walk out and see him staring at a picture of Angela and I from last Friday night and her brother's wedding..**

**"You looked really pretty here." Emmett said while keeping his face away from me.**

**"Why thank you, I try my best. But yeah, I'm ready." **

**That earned a laugh out of him and a giggle from me.**

**"Oh Bella, I just realized that we don't have the others' number, so to avoid incidents like what happened earlier, I think it's a good idea." He finished smiling fully, showing his very pointed teeth. **

**"Hilarious, okay mine's 610-999-1123. But, knowing you, I don't want prank calls." **

**"Yeah, yeah...yaddayaddayadda. You're starting to sound like Rose with all of your complaining."**

**After throwing me on his back, I was getting ready for the ride but by the time I got myself ready, we were already at his house.**

**"I never knew you were that fast!" I point out as I jump down from his back.**

**"Thanks, I give Edward a run for his money all the time." **

**The last word is simply there in the air as I notice that he's all the way at the top of the house, which was Rosalie and his room.**

**"God, I'm gonna have to get use to this speed since I'm changing soon."**

**"Bella, are you sure Edward is the one you want to spend eternity with?" Emmett asked appearing beside me once again.**

**"Of course, why?" **

**I was utterly shocked for Emmett to sound so serious, he's always light hearted and goofy.**

**"Well, I don't know. I mean, you have literally every guy at your feet in Forks and you choose Edward? He doesn't even kiss you like a man. Which sucks for him, since he's like 110 years old. I know for sure if I wasn't with Rosalie, I would be the Cullen to have your heart." He almost looked embarrassed as he finished saying that.**

**I couldn't get my thoughts right, where is this coming from?...why is Emmett, Edward's brother, saying this?**

**"Wow, Emmett thanks, that means alot and you're right but, I don't think he has any flaws..." I left the sentence hanging, feeling there was more to add but Emmett stop any thought in my mind with his next words.**

**"Doesn't have any flaws? Psh, yeah okay. Let's see...he can't kiss you without having to 'control himself'...he's too afraid to change you until you guys are married...he's insanely jealous...and more. But, I don't know...I know that if we were together, I definitely would not treat you like that." **

**Again, **_**why is he saying this?**_** ran through my head.**

**"Emmett, I see his flaws okay? But why are you saying all of this?"**

**"I honestly don't know, but I do know that I don't want you to make a mistake. Anyway...wanna have a water balloon fight?" He smiled brightly, quickly back to the old Emmett. I know I won't forget this conversation though.**

**"Sure, let me just go change into Alice's bathing-suit since I'm sure she saw this happening." **

**After changing into a pink and black checkered bikini that was layed out on Alice's bed, I walked into the backyard to see Emmett shirtless and about 100 balloons, filled, by his feet.**

**"What did I get myself into?" I whispered to myself.**

**"Oh, you got yourself into hell Beautiful." Emmett laughed while tying a balloon and placing it by his feet.**

**"Don't freak, I was simply saying your name in Italian." He added after seeing my face from his previous sentence. **

**"Well, let's get this over with before I change my mind." I said almost sad.**

**I was setting my towel down when I became soaking wet on my back with the first thrown balloon...**

**After a massively huge balloon fight, Emmett and I were relaxing on the beach chairs in his yard, me burning and him sparkling. **

**Realizing he was sparkling all over, I was admiring how beautiful his body looked, he had an 6-pack and was very muscular but, it looked good on him. **

**"See something you like Bella?" **

**I looked up at Emmett only to find him staring infront of us, I turned to look and was embarrassed to see who actually said it to me.**

**Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

**"****Edward, you're back!" I got up to hug and kiss him but he simply turned his head to the side. **

**"Bella, you seem to be misunderstanding...you were enjoying looking at my **_**brother**_**, not me." As he finished he walked away, just simply walked away.**

_**What the hell?**_** I thought to myself, where did my real Edward go?**

**"It's cool Bells, I know I'm hard to resist!" Emmett said, throwing his arm around me and started walking us to the house.**

**"Yeah, **_**totally."**_** I said in my most sarcastic voice.**

**Walking into Edward's room, I was shock to not find him in there and as I turned around I noticed his royal purple journal sticking out in his bookshelf.**

_**What's the harm right? He looks into everyone else's mind!**_

**Just one peek won't hurt, so I grabbed it and plopped myself into the center of his king-size bed and skimmed through the journal until I found the most recent entry.**

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**Well, where do I begin. This girl brings the best and worst out of me. I can't believe she's making me do this to Bella...**_

**I didn't get time to read anymore because Emmett literally scared me straight off the bed, which he was on.**

**"Being nosey, Isabella?" His breath hitting my ear, making me shiver. I threw the journal across the room and knew my face was a tomato, so I just sat there and waited for the humilation to begin.**

**"Relax, I won't say nothing, considering Edward is such a snob I think it's good someone is butting into his buisness." He smiled his regular Emmett smile, instantly making me feel better.**

**"So, not being mean, but what do you want Em?" Still red as anything.**

**"I wanted to know if you wanted to see me hunt."**

**I looked up, shocked. Edward would never let me watch him, he always said it was too dangerous.**

**"Emmett, I can't, it's too-"**

**"Oh relax Bella, everything will be fine, I promise." Alice said prancing into the room like her usual pixie self.**

**I wanted too, but what if he loses control? I'm gonna be like right next to him..**

**"Bella, it will be fine, actually it will be fantastic!" Alice said, leaving the room and giggling.**

**I look up at Emmett who is leaning against the window, smirking a very cute smirk.**

_**Emmett really is handsome**_**. Oh my god, why do I keep thinking this things?**

**"Ugh, fine let's go!" I try to whisper as low as possible but yet, he still heard me and threw me onto his back.**

**"Bells, it's gonna be awesome! Trust me." By the time he finishes we are in the woods yet I can still see the Cullen Mansion from where we are.**

**He sits me on a stump of a tree and kneels down infront of me.**

**"I'm not trying to scare you but if I do anything to scare you, just run the way we came, toward the house. I don't wanna hurt you." He looked so saddened by the thought of hurting me, so I nodded smiling and said something to cheer him up.**

**"The Big Bad Emmett scare **_**me?**_** Bella Swan, the one who has a vampire and werewolf in love with her, and was also bitten by a nomad,**_** AND **_**has a whole vampire family with her. Pshh, yeah okay!" **

**Emmett looked up smiling and kissed me on the forehead, whispering "Just do what I said."**

_**Wish he was kissing me on my lips instead... BELLA NO!**__**God, I gotta stop!**_

**Emmett crouched down infront of me and closed his eyes, I could tell he was listening for any deer in the area.**

**About 3 minutes later, I saw a male deer come about 20 feet away from Emmett and his eyes snapped open. Within about 5 seconds, Emmett was on the deers back, its neck was snapped open and Emmett was hungrily drinking every last drop.**

_**God, Emmett looks so hot!**_** The scene before was amazing, and it makes me think why Edward is such a pussy around me. **

**Emmett stood up and let out a huge roar, it should've scared me but it didn't, I just thought it made him look that much hotter.**

**"Em," I whisper as silently as possible.**

**He whips around and cocks his head at me, with his midnight eyes never leaving mine.**

**"Bella, Bella, Bella...didn't I tell you to run?" He asked really eerily.**

**"If I was scared, but I'm not!" Every nerve in my body was telling me to run, but I couldn't I was too enhanced by his eyes, they were darker than any of the Cullen's eyes that I have seen.**

**"Oh really? Hmmm, shocking."**

**Within a second, I was pinned against the tree with Emmett infront of me, my legs around his waist.**

**"So Edward doesn't kiss you?" His face was in my neck and I couldn't think straight, I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right to be with Emmett.**

**"Y-yes he does..." I even knew I didn't sound strong.**

**Emmett just chuckled, "Yeah, but not like this."**

**I looked at his face, just to end up kissing Emmett full on the lips, him kissing me more than Edward would ever kiss me, he actually frenched kissed me, and I felt his teeth, which I always wanted to do with Edward.**

**I moaned and put my hands in his hair, pulling lightly which caused Emmett to growl, while kissing me.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

_**Aww, hell! I'm screwed**_**...**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

Emmett immediately stops kissing me and we turn around to find the person we least expected.

Alice.

"How the fuck did I not see this?" She looked up at us with a pout on her face. "What? Are you two together, _cheating_, on Edward and Rose?"

"God no! After I hunted, I could smell her and I lost control, but not enough to hurt her. You know how we get after we hunt, we want sex until the blood calms down from in our veins. If I consciously knew it was Bella and not Rose, I would never do that, and you know that Alice...Bella, I'm so fucking sorry, you don't know how sorry I am!" Emmett looked like he was about to cry.

I couldn't think of anything to say,except that he said he wouldn't of kissed me if he realized and that made me sad... but honestly, I don't regret it.

"It's okay."

We didn't notice that Alice was in vision, and I could tell it wasn't a good one.

"I'm sorry Bella,"

"Alice, what are you talki-"

"What the hell just happened? Huh, Bella? Can't contain yourself?" Edward stormed through the trees and got right into my face, but he honestly didn't scare me.

Just as I was about to tell him to shut up, Emmett pushed him away from him and got into Edwards face.

"Eddie, chill the fuck out! It was my fault, I'll take the blame...it isn't her fault. Again I'll say, you know how we get after we hunt."

"Well, why the fuck would you let her watch you hunt? How idiotic are you? Is there anything in your head? Huh?"

As Edward turned more and more into this _monster_, I loved him less and less.

"I took her out here to watch because YOU don't give her anything Edward! You want to control her and not let her have any fun!"

"Bella, we'll continue this in my room." Edward acted as if Emmett had not said anything and walked away! _Fucking Jerk!_

"Bella, get a chance and make sure you read his journal. If you do, I'm so sorry and I'm here for you." Emmett whispered so lowly, that I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, until later that night...

After we get back to the house, I go straight up to our_ -Edwards-_ room, to find him laying on his back writing in his journal, he didn't seem to notice me so I slammed the door, this way he can know I'm totally, seething pissed.

Edward looked up from his journal and looked disapprovingly at me.

"Something a matter, my love?" This guy must be fucking bi-polar.

"Love? Don't fucking call me love! Yeah, I know, kissing Emmett was wrong, but guess what? I loved every second of it! You won't so much as look at me in a way where you want my body, or just_ me_, the way Em looked at me made me feel more loved than you ever did. You can't fucking control me! Get use to it Edward, _I. HAVE. GUY. FRIENDS._ There is nothing you can do about it. Jacob, Eric, Mike, Tyler, everyone is my friend and no matter how badly I want to be a vampire, I'll continue being their friend. You even get mad when I look at Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, how can you?"

I took a deep breath and continue letting out how I feel. "They're your family, wait they're MY family too! You guys are freaking vampires, all of you guys are hot! No offense girls! Since I know all of you are listening."

Edward still hasnt said anything, so I made a decision, and yelled down to Alice, "Will you guys be okay with that, even Rose?"

She yelled back, saying "Yeah, and that is the nest decision you've made yet!" She almost sound excited?

"Come on Edward!" I walk down to the living room, knowing Edward would follow me and saw everyone looking at anything but us.

"Em and Jasper, please stand up." I whisper quietly.

"Bella, what are you-" "Shut up Edward." I cut him off quick, knowing if I looked at him, I wouldn't go through with my plan.

I walked up to Jasper and kissed him square on the lips, for about five seconds, then I walk up to Emmett and throw myself on him, just to make Edward more mad and we got into it a little more than I planned, but I was able to control myself and looked back up to Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper looked shocked and a little disgusted, "Ew Bella, you're my sister." Alice and me giggled while he sat back by Alice, who began whispering in his ear, too low for my human ears to pick up or understand.

Emmett was smiling and was um, very happy, but once he saw the look on Rose's face, which was shock and understanding, he stopped and sat down quietly.

"See Edward? I can do what I want, and now to think of it, I really could care less about your monstrous soul." I took off his engagement ring and threw it at him.

He caught it of course, and with vampire speed, came upto my face and slapped me, not hard enough to break, but hard enough to bruise instantly.

I fell instantly, but Emmett caught me and was rubbing my cheek, with 'ice' or his hand, while Carlisle and Jasper were throwing Edward out of the house, but what shocked me the most was Carlisle had said.

"Edward, you are no longer part of this clan once you put your hands on Bella. I have no wish to see you anymore, and as leader I release you."

Edward was literally thrown the rest of the way out by thin-air, I looked up questionly.

"I'll explain later Bella, now which one of you will help Bella into bed, while the rest of us hunt?" Carlisle looked so furious, that it actually scared me.

"I will." No-one was expecting who actually said it.

Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov!

After everyone left I was left with Rosalie and myself sitting silently on the couch in the family room.

" I..." I started to say just as she started to say something. "You first," I said gently afraid she might have a change of personality and become mean again.

"Bella, I know I haven't nice to you and I have alot to say..." She looked up at me, silently asking if I wanted to hear it all. I nodded my head to encourage her to continue.

"Have you ever read Edward's journal?" She wouldn't look at me, just played with her nails.

"No, but Emmett said something about how I should, why?"

She nodded and walked out of the room, but returned with Edward's journal and sat down quietly.

"Bella, I envy you. You have everything, life, blood flowing through your veins and you were gonna throw it away. You had Edward, which is why I disliked you so much...I was originally made for him, but he never saw me that way, I found Emmett and I'm with him, trying to get a spark, something, jealousy; anything, out of Edward...then he found you. So, when everyone left Forks, Edward was really depressed, yet we all knew you weren't his real mate. I love Emmett, but I'm not _in love_ with him, I never was. That's Edward, and I'm sorry to say this but, I want us to be close and so I'm telling you the whole truth...I know you and Emmett are gonna end up together, I see the way his eyes fill with happiness when you walk by him, and when you kissed him tonight, he let himself go, way more than he did with me. But the rest, you'll have to read through Edward's journal." She handed it to me, gently.

I flipped to the page that was folded, dated to three weeks ago, when he purprosed.

_Journal,_

_ Well, I purprosed to the human. I can't understand how she believe's that I actually love her. I'm only with her for her blood, so on our honeymoon, I can "accidently" loose control and drain her dry. I can't wait! Did I mention, that when I left the human, Rose and I slept together? I only left because I felt pity for her, then agreed to go back when she saved me for her blood, she is, after all, my singer. Yeah, I now realize Rose is the one for me, but she's going along with our plan, until after my honeymoon then she's gonna leave Emmett. Have to go, human's here._

_Edward._

I looked up at Rosalie, pissed, hurt, feeling everything and anything.

"How could you? If anything, you knew how much I loved Edward? I was always jealous of you, with how beautiful you are_, physically_, but not personality, you're just horrible there. And to hurt Emmett like that, he treats you like a queen, even though you're trash." I got up and threw the Scum's journal at Rose, it hit her smack in the face.

Her eye's flashed with rage, and I got scared she was gonna hurt me, but I was glad I stood up for myself...yet her eyes went pack to sadness.

"I deserve that, and more..but Emmett knew this whole time. He knew we weren't really mates, just in it for the sex, I guess. Bella, I'm so sorry...Edward's such a horrible monster now, that I needed to tell you, yet I'm still in love with him and I hate myself for it...but, this way you can be happy with Emmett. You're my sister, whether I wanted to admit it or not, you are...and I'm glad to say you are, and I know you're going to make an amazingly beautiful vampire."

Even though I wanted to hate her so much, I couldn't...I mean she was made for Edward.

"Rose, I'm really pissed at you, but yet I understand you. I understand you up to the point where you slept with him. I would love to be close, but I will need time, especially since you are _still in love_ with Edward. And I'm glad you finally me the truth."

Rose nodded and walked to her room. I walked up to what I assumed was Emmett's room -after I had changed into my blue short-shorts and black cami- I couldn't be in Edward's room just yet, maybe not ever, I didn't know. I laid down on his bed thinking of everything that had happened. I went from being in love with Edward, to being slapped by him, falling for his brother, threw something at Rose, and now laying in his brother's bed.

_Wait!...Did I just say I was falling for Emmett? Oh no..._

As I continued thinking, I heard the door opening, wondering who could it be now?

"Yeah Alice I get- woah..."

"Hi Emmett..." I could feel the warmth coming up to my cheeks, god why did I have to be so _human?_

Oh, and did I mention that Emmett after hunting is really freaking sexy, covered in blood and his hair a mess?

"Bella, as much as I love you in my bed, what are you doing here?" His eyes were golden, but after I stood up and him realizing what I had on, I saw his eyes changing into a deep onyx.

" I'm here to do this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously, _: "What are you doing here Bella?" "Well, Emmett, I'm here to do this."_

I came up to Emmett, and kissed him, square on his lips. He took a couple of seconds to respond, but he did. He moaned, and picked me up by my waist, my legs automatically wrapped around _his_ waist, and he slammed me into the wall.

I had to come up for air, so I pulled back, Emmett looked up and his eyes were as dark as night.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off with kissing him again, we go carried away until he threw onto his bed. He was ontop of me in the same heartbeat and his eyes were nothing but pure hunger. I was actually scared.

"Emmett, look at me...your eyes." I gently touch the area under his eyes, and they began to fill with love and became bright gold again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry...I got carried away! You're my sister for Christ sakes."

I looked down, about to cry but that's when I, Bella Swan, would___**not**_ cry for another man again. Man, vampire, werewolf, anyone or anything.

"Yeah, I'm your sister. Now get off me." I pushed him to prove my point and I started walking to the door, but to be stopped by cold hands trapping me.

"Bella, I meant that I've always thought of you as a sister, but how could you do that to Edward?" I heard someone gasp from downstairs.

I turned around so fast, it was almost vampire speed, grabbed his remote since it was in reach and threw it at him. He was shocked and backed up, so I took the chance and said how I felt, while getting closer to the door.

"No, Emmett. I _**AM**_ your sister. Edward means nothing to me now, and hasn't for a long time. He's fine now that_ his_ sister is fucking him, and has been since all of you left me. Why do you look shocked? I'm standing up to myself, I will not cry over any more Cullens, so talk to me when you grow up."

I walked out without looking at anyone, and took my time driving home. I could have sworn I saw someone-some vampire- run past me, but it couldn't have been. It was my mind playing tricks on me, my mind just needs to come down. I know it's wrong to fall so soon for Emmett, but it felt so right. Yet, he thinks of me as a sister. I don't see why, him and Rose were never in love, she told me herself. I pulled up to the house and saw lights on, signaling Charlie was home, though I didn't see the the cruiser.

"Dad?" I called, walking into the kitchen. Nothing. I walked into my room and was scared shitless when I saw Emmett sitting on my bed.

"What the hell? Get out of here Emmett." I wouldn't look at him and went ot my desk.

"Damnit Bella! Fucking talk to me." He turned me around, so I was looking into his eyes, onyx and burning with anger. "If you would've let me finished at my house, I would've explained myself better. I meant, I've always looked at you like a sister, because Edward would read my mind. Yes, I knew Rose and Edward had something together, and I said that Edward comment because you were so in love with him, that I knew no matter how much I liked you and thought you were beautiful, I couldn't compare to him." His eyes were now gold and filled with sadness.

"You're right, Em. You can't compare to Edward...because you're so much better. I'm sorry I didn't let you finish, it just got me really mad."

I leaned up and kissed him again. Yet again, he picked me up and pinned me against the wall. That's when I realized two things. One-Emmett was a very sexual person and two- Edward was right behind us, shooting glares at Emmett's back..._Oh, hell!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: I realized two things...one, Emmett was a very sexual man..and second, Edward was standing behind us, shooting glares into Emmett's back...oh hell!_

BPOV:

Everything happened so fast, that I know I missed some spots. Emmett was flung off me and I dropped to the ground, with Edward standing above me.

"Oh Eddie, this is between me and you. Be a fucking man and face me, not Bella." Emmett said as he tossed Edward towards my window, who gracefully leaped outside with Emmett following.

I ran down to my yard as fast as possible, for me, to find an unspeakable scene before me.

Emmett had Edward pinned against a tree that had fallen, from the impact, I guessed and abunch of other trees and/or tree limbs laying around on my yard.

"Listen man, you fucked up and now you lost Bella, which means YOU. DO. NOT. BOTHER. HER. OR. ME. ANYMORE!" He had Edward pinned with his arms behind his back without Edward trying to escape, since Emmett is about three times his size. "What do you want to say and do Bells?" Emmett asked sweetly, as if he didn't have his own brother pinned.

"Well, _Eddie,_ you hurt me...badly. BUT, I am thankful because now I have your sexy brother as my boyfriend, plus he isn't a pussy, like someone. I loathe you and want nothing more to do with you in my life-no wait- existence, since Emmett is going to change me while he gets what you're to pussy to get, my V-card...and Emmett, do whatever you want, just make it hurt." Yeah, it was bitchy and I didn't know if Emmett really planned to change me at all but, hey! It was worth it to hurt Edward.

I walked back into my house, not wanting to see Emmett beat the crap out of Edward, I mean I did, not my brain was just to exhausted to watch any more crap in vampire speed. I was sitting on my bed, reading The Notebook, my favorite love story, when I heard a soft thud right beside my window...I looked up to see Emmett smiling his _Emmett_ smile.

"He won't be bothering us for awhile." He smirked, while coming to lay on me.

"Good, it was really starting to get annoying." I laughed, but quickly got distracted by Emmett kissing my neck, sucking, but it seemed to much like he was trying...

"Emmett Dale McCarthy...are you trying to give me a hickey?" I faked being shocked.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Emmett, bite me.." I realized I wanted nothing more than Emmett for all eternity.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Yes." He nodded and three days of torture began.

**TEN YEARS LATER:**

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Emmett Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for the rest of exsistence...for the second time?" Carlisle finished, laughing at his own joke.

"I do." Nothing felt more right than looking into his golden eyes. I have my forever.

**EM POV:**

"Do you, Emmett Dale McCarthy-Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, for the rest of exsistence...for the second time?"

"Hell yeah!" I said happily, and looking into my wife's golden eyes, I knew that I would be happy until the world ends.

_THE END! you like? review ?_


End file.
